Life is a Magical Mystery
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Kitten's cousin is over & she's out of there in a heart beat. But, she soon finds out she has way bigger problems than her annoying cousin, Melinda. And trouble is Gypsie's middle name. SEQUEL TO "INTERTWINED"
1. Prologue

***EDIT***

**Eh, thought I'd pop a note into this story, too. Sorry to say, I am almost positive I will not be finishing this. But, you may find some similar little bits of atmosphere in "Amber 411" because I do have a character in that who was inspired by the same book as Gypsie was, though she doesn't act like Gypsie. The book is called "One Evil Summer" by R.L. Stine. Now, THAT I will never get tired of. That book is EPIC. 8D I highly recommend his Fear Street books if you like mysteries, darkness, or maybe psychos. 8D**

**So...yeah. I already said most of what I wanted to say in my other PatF stories, "Intertwined" and "A Frog Named Kitten." :/**

***UN-EDIT***

**Ok, so this idea pops into my head & I end up writing a sequel to "Intertwined" after my first episode. GOSH. Well, as early as I started, I hope ya'll like this!**

**PS. It's a prologue because it was WAAYY to short for a chapter. And prologues are allowed to be short. XD**

Kitten was dancing around in her room to her radio, spinning around in circles & such, & singing,

"But I dance to the beat of my own drum & I do what I wanna do! Ooohh!" Kitten spun around & laughed. Suddenly, she froze on one foot as she heard,

"KITTEN, TURN THAT DOWN!" She paused her song & glared a her door as her cousin walked in. She was older than her, about 22 or so.

"Why? Does Dr. Facilier bother you, Melinda?" Kitten asked, raising her finger for the play button.

"Uh-yes." Melinda replied.

"Ok. Fine. Then this'll drive you insane." Kitten turned it up so loud even she wanted it turned down & started playing an air guitar in front of her cousin.

"KITTEN! TURN IT OFF!"

"WHAT?"

"UH!" Kitten stood up & jumped onto her bed, trying to do a back flip.

"Dance on the table!" she said, before falling all over herself. Melinda turned off the radio.

"You're gonna kill yourself doing that. Why is it every time I look at you, you're doing something dangerous on the living room table or talking about it?"

"Duh. Dr. Facilier does it." Kitten said, flipping herself right-side-up.

"He's not Dr. Fashilair, he's Keith David."

"It's _Fa-cil-ie-ay_."

"Whatever. Stop calling him that. He's an actor, not a character."

"Is too. I should know."

"Know what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"What's with that watch? You even where it in the shower!" As her nosy cousin reached out for it, Kitten yanked herself away.

"It's waterproof & it's a watch! What's wrong with having a watch? You have three!"

"Yeah, but I'm not addicted to them."

"Well, it was a gift. That's why I'm keeping it safe."

"A gift? From who?" Kitten scowled at her annoying cousin.

"Keith David." she said, walking out of the room. Melinda gave a confused face, but ran out of the room after her. But, when she walked into the living room, Kitten was gone. She scoffed.

"If she sneaks out again, I swear…" she said. She was supposed to watch Kitten, but now she was gone again. Where on Earth was she always going, anyway?

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Kitten was singing "Do What I Wanna Do" by Dr. Facilier. ^^ find it on YouTube. He's got another song where I kind of just brainstormed the name of the story. TELL ME IF YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA. that song is annoying, but I've heard it, so yeah. "Shadowman" is annoying, too, but it's funny! Because I'm not big on SLOOOWWW music. XD**

**PS. HAPPY LATE-ISH EASTER!**


	2. Talk Til' You Choke

**Is only four pages because I COULD NOT think of anything else to write so I could end my chapter with slight suspense the way I like to do. ^^ I got it from R.L. Stine, yes. HE ROCKS!!!**

Jazz flew through the air as Kitten suddenly forgot about her annoying cousin's voice. She walked down the street, smiling at the smell of gumbo and beignets. But, suddenly, her phone rang. Her ring tone was playing "Shut Up and Drive." She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Kitten!"

"Melinda?"

"Kitten! Where are you?"

"I'm…uh…"

"Wait--is this long distance? You sound like your calling from China."

"I guess." Kitten added to herself, "I never really thought about that."

"Thought about what?"

"Nothing."

"Where ARE you?"

"I'm in New Orleans." Kitten blurted out. Her eyes widened, slightly, until she remembered Melinda would never believe her.

"No, really. Where are you?"

"I'm at a restaurant." Kitten responded, stopping by Tiana's Palace.

"How'd you get to a restaurant that fast?"

"With my watch."

"……What?" Melinda sounded completely dumbfounded. Kitten laughed.

"I'd have to show you. But, I'm not sure if I should. I only show my close friends my favorite place to go."

"But--"

"By, Melinda." Kitten said, snapping her phone shut and putting it in her pocket. She walked into Tiana's Palace and sat at a table. She eyed the room watched as two teenage boys blew their soda out of their noses. Kitten chuckled. Her thoughts were soon broken when she heard a sudden clash. She whirled around and eyed the bathroom doors. She stood up. CRASH! There it was again. Then she heard screeching. She ran to the girls' bathroom and rushed inside. Tiana was standing in the middle of two familiar shadows as they clawed at each other, hissing and screeching and knocking stuff over, trying to get to each other.

"Kitten! Help me!" Tiana said.

"Lynn, SIT!" Kitten commanded. Lynn looked and saw her. She automatically did as she was told. The other shadow glared at her. Kitten laughed. "What?" The shadow crossed its arms and flew out the door. "YOU KNOW, THIS IS THE **GIRLS'** BATHROOM!" she yelled after it. Tiana panted.

"Why were they fighting?" she asked.

"I don't know." Kitten shrugged, "I just got here." Lynn stood up and snuggled against Kitten.

"Faci is being mean." she said.

"Aw, really?" Kitten asked her, "Well, come on. Let's go fix that." As kitten began to leave, Tiana asked,

"You're not going to go mess with the Shadow Man, are you?"

"Maybe." Kitten replied, before dashing out the door with Lynn following her. Tiana sighed. Lynn could've out run Kitten in a second, but she kept behind her as Kitten ran around the corner. When they got to Facilier's "yard" Lynn hid up in a tree. Kitten giggled as she went to knock on the door. She hesitated, then turned the knob. She opened the door slipped inside. Lynn followed her under the door. Kitten looked around at the room.

"Lynn, where is he…?" Kitten began. Suddenly, she heard a pot clang and Vena dived through the double doors of the kitchen in a pot, spinning around.

"YEE HAA!" she called. "EEP!" She hopped out of the pot in time to dodge Dr. Facilier as he tried to tackle her. Lynn hid behind Kitten as Vena dashed down the hallway to her room. Kitten ran after them and looked down the hallway. The door to her room was wide open. She ran into the room to find the two under her blanket, squirming around. Kitten shrugged and looked at Lynn. Then, she took her two fingers and whistled. The blanket froze. Then, Facilier poked his head out, holding Vena tightly.

"Umm…hi." Kitten said.

"Hi, Kitten!" Vena said, looking relieved.

"Hey, umm…Facile, Lynn told on you." Kitten giggled. Facilier glared at Lynn, who gave him a huge smile in return. He rolled his eyes and shoved the blanket off of him, throwing Vena onto the floor.

"Hey, watch the landing!" Vena shouted.

"Tired?" Lynn said.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Facilier replied. He looked at Vena and breathed in, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kitten clawed at him playfully and made a cat noise.

"You really are grumpy." she said.

"What's it to ya'?"

"Stuff." Kitten walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Oh, and…this is my room." Facilier waved his arm sin the air.

"Don't breathe in my ear!"

"Aw…why? Is it bothering you?" Kitten replied.

"Kitten, I mean it. Don't mess with me today." Kitten walked over to Lynn, who was on the cabinet.

"Why? It's fun to watch you break stuff." She paused, "So, why were you after Vena again, anyway?"

"Because I borrowed his hairspray." Vena said. Kitten burst out laughing.

"You SPRAY your hair that way?!" she laughed, holding her stomach. "And Vena! You're a doll!"

"I wasn't using it for my hair. I thought it was cooking oil." That made Kitten laugh even harder. "But, the kitchen caught on fire." Kitten couldn't breathe. She fell onto the floor, kicking in the air and still laughing.

"Oh, whatever." Facilier said, standing up. Kitten didn't stop to reply as he walked out the door. When she finally calmed down, she glanced around.

"Kitten?" Lynn said, "Umm…beignets?" Kitten sat up. "Go ahead. I'll catch up." She stood up as Lynn dashed out the door. Kitten ran after her, followed by Vena. They ran down the street to Tiana's Palace and through the doors. Kitten took her time, walking down the road as she watched people walk into the restaurant. She watched a young couple go in; then a mom and her three cute kids; then a girl with red hair. Finally, she made it in and ran right into someone. Kitten rubbed her eyes. The red-haired girl turned around, her braid flying into Kitten's face.

"_Don't_ run into me **again**!" she said, harshly, waving a filer at her like a weapon.

"Hey, it was an accident…" Kitten said. The girl didn't reply. Instead, her flipped her hair and walked off. "Well, that was rude." Kitten walked in line to order as Lynn waited eagerly for food.

* * *

"…and this one dude was totally freaked out." Kitten was telling, "He saw Lynn and bolted out the door!" She and Facilier laughed a bit. Kitten was sitting of a sofa with a small coffee table in front of her. On the other side of the table, Facilier was leaning on a couch with his legs crossed on the table, completely relaxed.

Kitten had always loved this. They did it often when Facilier was in a good enough mood. Lynn called it Talking Tuesday, even though most of the time, it wasn't Tuesday. Lynn flew up to them.

"Beignet?" she asked, holding out a plate of beignets.

"Sure."

"Why not?" Kitten and Facilier spoke both at once, both taking beignets. Facilier popped one into his mouth.

"You know, Kitten," he said with his mouth full, "that thing you told me earlier about the guy with the frying pan…" He paused to swallow some of his food, "was hilarious!"

"Oh, really?" Kitten bit down onto her beignet.

"Yeah. And the explosion in the kitchen."

"THAT was priceless." Kitten pulled out another beignet and continued, "Naveen-Naveen was all like 'ASHIDANZA! My gumbo exploded! Tiana-Tiana, come here! I think it's ALIVE!'" Facilier and Kitten laughed as he stuffed his face with another beignet. "Tiana will never let him live that down!" After a few seconds, Facilier shot forward, his legs dropping from the table and starting to choke. Kitten gasped. But, in a few seconds, she was laughing. As she continued to laugh, she got up and slammed her fist into Facilier's back.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" she joked as he coughed. "Take a drink!" Facilier struggled to grab his drink, which he put to his mouth and sipped. Then, suddenly, Kitten gave a creepily cute smile. She slammed her hand on the back of his head, causing him to spurt the drink everywhere, including all over Lynn. Lynn squealed. As soon as Facilier could breathe, the two burst out laughing. Lynn morphed herself and wrung herself out. Vena walked in.

"Hey, where'd the swimming pool come from? Did Lynn pee on the floor?" she joked. Lynn crossed her arms.

"No, Facilier spit his drink everywhere." Kitten said. "He did it on purpose." Facilier looked at her with a face that said,

"WHAT?!" Vena giggled and walked by.

"Why did you say that?" Facilier asked her.

"Because I like to bug you." Facilier sighed and stood up. Suddenly, he stepped on his cup and tripped, falling onto his back.

"OH, MARIO!" Kitten yelled.

"What?!" Facilier yelled back.

"I'm…oh! I just remembered! Yesterday, I told Vena I was gonna make her a shirt. I'm gonna head to the material shop." Kitten slipped on her bag as Lynn slithered up to her.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Sure. Just stay hidden." Kitten slipped on her coat. "I'll be back in a few, Facile."

"I'll be laying here." Facilier replied, his shadow sitting on the coach and watching them. Kitten chuckled and followed Lynn. Just as Lynn slid by the door, she slid back as it made a pounding noise. She squealed and hid behind Kitten.

"It's ok, Lynn. It's called knocking. It's what you do when you can't go through or under doors." She chuckled as Dr. Facilier perked up. He quickly stumbled to get up and put his hat back on. Then, he went to open the door. Kitten and Lynn perked up to see who it could be. In the doorway stood a tall woman with braided red hair and bright blue eyes. She had on pink lipstick and black shoes. She was wearing a green and white t-shirt with a pink skirt that went down to her knees. She smiled.

"Hi. Umm…what kind of store is this?" she said, innocently.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Ok, not the best chapter I've _ever_ done, but...it was funny, no?**

**If you're wondering about Kitten's random "Oh, Mario!" Nick does that. He's a kid in y class & every time he hears a bang or someone does something, he goes, "OH MARIO!" or "OH WALTER!" Lately, he's added, "OH BILLY! & "OH GEORGE!" to his comments. He says one of them, and it's so funny to hear him say it. It's also funny since no one in our class has any of those names. I like him & he knows I do, but he never says anything. If he asked me if I liked him, I'd probably say, "Yeah." or say "You know."  
**


	3. Gypsie

**Sorry, this chapter is only 4 pages long, too. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I NEED to think of stuff! I wrote like crazy til' the third page & that's when I needed to think of stuff. LOL!! I'm listening to Dane Cook!**

Facilier was stunned. Why would she come to him, not knowing who he was? Lynn began to shyly crawl up to her, giving her an innocent look. The lady looked down at the shadow. Kitten expected her to be frightened; but instead, she petted her. Lynn purred for a moment; then she sniffed the air. Her eyes turned to slits and she arched her back and hissed like she'd seen a ghost.

"Lynn!!" Kitten yelled, grabbing her. Lynn continued to give her that look. But, her eyes quickly widened back to normal when she looked at Kitten. She wined as Kitten dragged her away.

"That was weird…" the lady said, "Well, hi. My name is Gypsie. Gypsie Alexandra Fiora." She grabbed Dr. Facilier's hand and shook it welcomingly. When he did nothing, she gave a confused face. "Something wrong?" Facilier shook his head and smiled, charmingly.

"Of course not, _chère_." he said.

"Good. So…" Gypsie smiled, "Nice umm…place you got…here." Kitten could swear he turned red.

"It's umm…" he said.

"This is our place." Kitten chimed in, stepping in front of him to meet her. "Hi. I'm Kitten McCurdy." Kitten extended her hand. Kitten gave a suspicious face as Gypsie shook her hand. Gypsie seemed to give off some kind of aura. Kitten shook it off until she began to feel pain in her hand. From the hand she was shaking with came a burning sensation that made her yank away and squeal. Gypsie gave an innocent face.

"What?! What's wrong, Kitten dear?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Back off!" Kitten hissed. Gypsie looked hurt. Facilier glared at her disapprovingly. Kitten shot him a warning glance. Facilier pushed her behind him.

"I'm sorry, _chère_." he said, "She is my umm…friend. And she can be a little assertive." Kitten looked insulted. Sure, it was true at times, but this was a complete stranger.

"Oh, that's alright." Gypsie's smile returned as Kitten could swear she was looking at her. "I get that a lot. I'm wearing too much perfume." Kitten looked at her hand; there was nothing there, but she could still feel it, like fire. "I'm really sorry, Kitten. I need to work on that."

"Ha!" Kitten said, pretending to be ok, "Oh, that's ok. What scent is it? Extra crispy?" Gypsie looked shocked as if she didn't understand.

"Kitten!" Facilier scolded.

"Can I see you in the kitchen…?" Kitten asked.

"No. You go somewhere else." Kitten growled and went to sit on the couch. Lynn followed her. When they were far enough away, Kitten looked at Lynn.

"You don't trust her, do you?" she said. Lynn shook her head no.

"Bad." was all she said.

"Her hand felt like fire." Lynn nodded her head yes. They watched as Facilier and Gypsie talked at the doorway. Kitten glared at them the whole time, resting her head on her hand.

"Why don't you come in, _chère_?" Facilier invited.

"Why, thank you, Mr.…" Gypsie began.

"Dr. Facilier, at your service." He tipped his hat to her as she giggled. Facilier's eyes made their way upwards in embarrassment. He quickly slipped his hat back on as he and Gypsie passed Kitten and Lynn on the couch. Lynn looked at her and her eyes shrank, as if every time she looked at her, she was looking directly at the sun. Her eyes became normal again as she looked at Kitten. She gave her a concerned face. Kitten looked around, noticing the line of darkness across the floor. She looked around the corner. Facilier's shadow was sitting in the corner, watching them. Kitten raised an eyebrow.

"That's odd…" she said. "His shadow is always with him." Kitten patted the couch for the shadow to sit. It obeyed and slithered over. When he sat down, Lynn smiled and leaned on him. "What's wrong?" The shadow shrugged. Kitten gave another suspicious face a she gave another glance at Facilier and Gypsie.

* * *

Kitten had gone to Tiana's restaurant and sat at the table with Vena. Lynn had stayed at the Emporium because Facilier's shadow had begged her not to leave him. Kitten waited for her bowl of gumbo to arrive. She sighed just as Tiana delivered her food.

"Something wrong, Kitten?" she asked.

"Oh, no…not exactly." she said. "Sort of…"

"What's up?" Tiana sat down next to her. Kitten decided not to try to keep it from her.

"This girl Gypsie showed up the Emporium today and she's really strange."

"Strange how?"

"Well, I mean, she's really nice. But, Lynn hissed at her really hard, and her eyes would turn all thin and when she shook my hand, it burned!" Kitten knew she sounded stupid.

"Well…have you told him about it?"

"No. Every time I try to talk to him, he goes, 'Not now, Kitten.' and continues to talk to her."

"Well…maybe when she leaves for home, you can tell him."

"Yeah…"

"Better eat. Your gumbo will get cold." Tiana stood up and walked away.

"Yeah…thanks…" Kitten muttered, spooning her gumbo. She glanced over at where a huge line would've been if it were earlier. She remembered how she was standing in line as Lynn waited for her food to arrive. And the red-haired girl…

"It's her!!" Kitten exclaimed, breaking away from her thoughts. She had been louder than she'd intended. Everyone was staring at her. "Uh…" she said, attempting to find her voice, "Sorry…I uh…remembered something…" she reasoned. Everyone shrugged it off and went back to talking and eating. Kitten blushed in embarrassment. Then, she wolfed down her gumbo.

* * *

Kitten had to go home. But, in the morning, she woke up for school and remembered Gypsie. What she tried something while she was gone? Kitten couldn't stand it. She knew she would. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Kitten?"

"Can I go to the bathroom? I think I'm gonna puke." she said.

"Go! Now!" the teacher agreed. Kitten dashed out of the room. Shannon and Jade looked at each other and shrugged.

"I hope she's ok." Shannon said. Kitten stopped when she knew there was no one watching. Then, she slammed her hand onto her watch. Blue light flew everywhere as she felt herself changing into her PatF fursona, and being sucked into the portal. She arrived at a tree by the bayou. She glanced around.

"Why am I here?" she wondered, "I was never here yesterday." she remembered how she'd usually go where she left from when she returned to the world. She became confused as her skin felt warm. She beamed and jumped to her feet. She bolted down the street back into New Orleans.

* * *

When Kitten stepped foot in Facilier's territory, she was tackled by Lynn. Kitten looked around in confusion as Lynn squeezed her, lovingly.

"Lynn? What's up? You're never this excited just to see me." Kitten said.

"Glad you here." Lynn said, "Girl just left."

"Gypsie?" Lynn nodded. Kitten jumped up. "What-what did she do?"

"Nothing. Bad feelings." Lynn replied.

"Oh. Come on." Kitten and Lynn ran to Facilier's purple door and pushed it open. It creaked as it slowly opened. Kitten looked around; it was pitch black. "FACILIER!" She heard a yell and then a clang.

"UH-UH No one's home!" she heard him shout. Kitten smirked.

"It's me." she said.

"Me who?"

"ME Kitten."

"Kitten? Wait, that sounds familiar. Did you deliver pizza to me last year?" Kitten's face got red as she heard a whack. "OW!! Stupid shadow!!" She heard rustling and then something tumbled over. Kitten clapped her hands together and his light came on. "OH! I'M BLIND!" Kitten grabbed his collar and yanked him up. She noticed he wasn't wearing his black jacket and his hair was a wreck.

"What's up with you?" Kitten snapped.

"Huh…?" She could tell he was dizzy. He looked at her like he was trying to figure out which her was her. He shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kitten…"

"What happened?"

"Oh, uh…Gypsie was leaving—she came back to get her purse—and the lights went out, so I tripped and fell over. I just told her to go, but I hit my head real hard." He rubbed his head.

"Aww…" Kitten said half-joking, half-sincere. "Gypsie didn't hurt you, did she?"

"What? No! Of course not. We talked and she got cold, so I put my jacket on her. I forgot to get it back."

"I'll get it back for you." Kitten offered.

"Oh, that's ok…"

"No. Really, I'll do it."

"What's eating you, Kitten? You seem jumpy."

"I _am_." Kitten helped him sit down and she sat next to him. "Something's up with Gypsie."

"Oh, Kitten…" He began to get up, but she pulled him back down.

"No. Really. There's something weird about her."

"I think she's fine." Kitten found this weird. Why was it she and Lynn thought she was weird, but Facilier, the palm-reading voodoo man, couldn't see it?

"Don't you think it's weird how Lynn hissed at her like that?"

"Well…yes, but you never know with shadows."

"But, Lynn is _**our **_shadow! Why would she…"

"Ok, Kitten, that's enough."

"But…"

"Stop. I'm hungry and I have a headache." Kitten gave up. No use arguing. She laid on the couch when he got up. She sighed; she didn't care if she was late. She had told her teacher she had to puke. She'd figure she was sick. Lynn sniggled up against her.

"Is ok." she said. "No danger here."

"Thanks, Lynn." Kitten replied. Kitten hugged Lynn. It seemed to last awhile, but the two perked up as someone knocked on the door. Kitten watched as Facilier opened the door up.

"Hey, uh…someone left this at my restaurant." Tiana! What a relief. Tiana handed Facilier's jacket to him and turned to leave. He put a hand on her arm.

"Did she happen to say where she was going?"

"No. She just said it was yours." Tiana replied, walking away. Kitten rested her head on her arms as she let them hang in front of her face.

_Maybe, I'm just not giving this girl a chance. _Kitten thought, _She could've been in a bad mood when I met her. And maybe Lynn did smell something weird on her. The fire thing was weird, but…there has to be an explanation. She's probably an innocent girl who's curious about this place because she's never heard stories about the Shadow Man._

"Lynn?" Kitten said.

"Hm?" Lynn said.

"How about we try to be friends with Gypsie?" Lynn shook her head, rapidly. "I know you're freaked out by her, but Facile isn't about to believe us, so we may as well try to live around her. Because, it looks like she'll be around for awhile. If she does something dangerous, we'll know." Lynn sighed.

"Ok. Pet?"

"Sure." Kitten started petting her as she purred.

_I hope I know what I'm getting into._

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**LOL, if it were me, I would push & push, but in stories, it's no fun. XD  
**


	4. Gypsie Causes Problems

**This chapter is slightly dramatic, but I tried to save some of that for the later chapters when Kitten KNOOWWWS something's going on. when Gypsie stats to really mess with her.**

Kitten had been stressed for the past few days. She needed resting time. And for once, this didn't mean going to the PatF world. But, she had to. Lynn was very uneasy and she hated leaving Dr. Facilier, so Kitten had to go and keep her calm. After school that day, she headed to New Orleans to check on Lynn and to make sure she didn't forget to make Vena that shirt. When she arrived, she sniffed the air, feeling nice as usual. She quickly headed for the emporium to pick up Lynn, then head off for the material shop.

Kitten walked into the living room and dropped her bag on the floor. She looked around; quiet. She saw an unfamiliar jacket laying on the coffee table. _That's weird. Since when has Facile been interested in pink? _Then, she heard something fall. She figured whoever it was would be too busy to check on her. She reached into the right pocket of the jacket and pulled out a wallet. It flew open and out dropped some money, an ID and several business cards. Kitten picked up her ID.

"'Gypsie Alexandra Fiora…'" she read aloud, "'39 years old…' Is that written?" She pointed to a spot and scratched it.

"HEY!!!" she heard someone scream. Kitten whirled around, thinking it was Dr. Facilier. Worse; it was Gypsie. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I-I…was…just--" Gypsie grabbed her arm harshly, causing her to drop the ID card.

"If you get into my stuff again, I SWEAR, I'LL…!!" Kitten winced, but she stopped. Gypsie glanced behind her and pulled Kitten to her feet, brushing her off, just as Facilier walked in. "Oh, hey, Faci Baby." Kitten gave a weird face. _"Faci Baby"? Where'd that come from? _"I was just telling Kitten here how I'd be happy to baby-sit her sometime if you like."

"Let me go!" Kitten said, pulling away from her. She dashed away from Gypsie and hid behind Facilier.

"Aww, what's wrong, Kitten dear?" Gypsie asked. There it went again; "Kitten dear" was her name when she was playing innocent. Kitten wanted to scream,

"YOU!" But, instead she said, "N-Nothing…I uh…had a bad beignet." When the two glared at her for saying that about Tiana's cooking, she added, "OUT. I-I thought it was fresh…but, it wasn't…"

"Well, I best be on my way." She put her card and money back up and put on her jacket. As Gypsie walked by, she blew an air kiss at Facilier and walked out the door. Kitten's mouth dropped open. Facilier laughed slightly, like you did when you liked someone.

"Ain't she the cutest thing?" he commented.

"What was she doing here?" Kitten demanded.

"She came to return my jacket."

"Well, does she have any reasons to be here again?"

"Well…not exactly."

"_Good_." Kitten walked away. She headed down the hallway to her room and found Lynn, curled up like a cat on her bed, snoring. "Lynn, time to go!" Lynn woke up instantly and flew over to her. "Ready to go the store?" Lynn clapped her hands, gleefully. "Cool. Let's get on it." Lynn followed her out the door as she walked down the hallway, staring at tons of pictures Vena had up. How she had managed to get a picture of herself, pulling on Facilier's hair while he screamed at her, was beyond her. Maybe Lynn took the picture…and put it all over the internet. Kitten chuckled as she made it to the living room. She stopped to sit down for a moment.

"FACILE, I'M GOING TO THE STORE! LYNN'S COMING WITH ME!" she called.

"OK!" came his muffled reply from the kitchen. She smiled and reached for her bag. Then, her smile disappeared as she glanced at the coffee table.

And realized her bag was gone.

"FACILIER!" Kitten screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?!" she heard him scream back.

"MY BAG! MY BAG IS GONE! SOMEONE STOLE IT! IT WAS…" She felt something slam into the back of her head.

"QUIT SCREAMING!" Facilier yelled, ducking back into the kitchen. Kitten picked up her bag. It was unharmed; nothing missing. Kitten plopped onto the couch.

"Lynn…? Do you think I'm being paranoid?" Lynn shook her head no. When Kitten smirked at her, she shrugged. "I could've sworn Gypsie's eyes looked like slits when she yelled at me…and that babysitting thing; where'd she get that?" Lynn shrugged again and Kitten got up.

"Well! Let's go." As Kitten and Lynn made their way to the material shop she'd hid in when she'd first met Louis, a few cars went by. Kitten ran through the double doors as a bell rang to signal a new customer was here. Lynn followed her in and tried to keep up with her unpredictable shadow. Eventually, she just clung to it for dear life and tried to look normal. Kitten could feel her on her back.

"Lynn," she whispered, "I can't breathe!" She picked out a nice sparkly blue material and felt it. "Hm…not very comfortable. I'll add some white felt under it for comfort." Lynn nodded her agreement and chirped. "Ok, then! Go get some dark blue thread." Lynn chirped again and headed for the thread stand. She picked up some dark blue thread and flew back to Kitten as someone stared at her the whole time.

"I'd like this stuff, please." Kitten said, "About a yard." The cashier smiled and took the material to be cut. Kitten stood and waited. She heard the bell ring again and watched a young couple walk in. She smiled as she heard the bell go off again. She didn't see who walked in; she hadn't been watching. She turned to the door, but then to the cashier's spot. Again, she heard the bell, but didn't she the person. She stood their for a moment.

"Hey, Lynn, are you still…?" Suddenly, she heard Lynn; screaming; screaming her head off. No, not screaming; hissing, but it sounded so loud. Kitten's eyes slowly shrank as she grabbed her pet shadow and hurled her off of her as she felt her claws ripping into her for dear life. "LYNN!! GET OFF! STOP!!!" Lynn wouldn't let go. So, Kitten pulled out her flashlight. She flashed it in Lynn's face and her eyes shrank. She screeched and flew off of her. Kitten stood there, panting. After she turned off her flashlight, it fell out of her hands. In front of her stood a tall red-haired girl, obviously in shock by Lynn's tantrum.

"Y-Y-You-You…a-a-a…" Kitten stuttered. Gypsie picked up her flashlight held it close.

"Gosh, Kitten…" she said, "Are you ok?"

"…N-N-No…!!" Kitten panted. She inched away from her towards Lynn, who was hiding in the corner, in the shadows, hissing at everyone who walked by. She automatically darted outside. Kitten froze; she was alone in here. With her; who was obviously hiding something.

"Kitten…" Gypsie said. Kitten tried so hard to keep cool.

"I-I…uh…sorry…Lynn freaked me out…" Kitten stammered. "Uh…hey!" She suddenly remembered back at the emporium. "Why…on EARTH…!" Kitten suddenly stopped before her anger came out, "Sorry. Why did you yell at me when I dropped the money out of your wallet? And when I bumped into you in Tiana's restaurant?"

"Oh, I uh… am really sorry about that. I was having a rough day at the restaurant. My ex-boyfriend wouldn't stop texting me. And you know, my purse contains personal stuff and I thought…" She trailed off.

"No, I wouldn't steal your stuff." Kitten assured her, "But, you stopped! You stopped yelling at me and told Facile you wanted to baby-sit me!"

"Did I?"

"Yes!"

"…Are you sure I did that? Because, I don't recall…"

"You did!"

"Well…" She leaned down and put her hand on Kitten's shoulder, lowering her voice. "I don't tell a lot of people this. I have a case of memory loss. It's really strange and it makes me forget random stuff. So, at the time, my mind might have tricked me into thinking I was talking about that. I hope it doesn't happen again."

"Well…so do I…" Kitten said.

"So…you're not mad at me?" She looked innocent. Kitten sighed.

"No…I guess…" she said. Gypsie lit up.

"Good!" she squeaked, standing up. Kitten gave her a weird look as she walked outside. She found Lynn, hiding under the table, where it was dark. She was still shocked, obviously; she was scraping the ground with her claws.

"Lynn…?" she said. Lynn jerked away and hissed. "Lynn, come here." Lynn had to take a moment to remember that Kitten wasn't Gypsie; but, now she smelled like her. Lynn screeched and flew off as fast as she could. Kitten dropped onto her knees and screamed; she wasn't sure why, but she did.

* * *

Later that evening, Kitten had walked home, with her hat over her face so no one could see her eyes. She had a blue beret that she kept with her if she felt like wearing it sometimes. She walked down the street, carrying the materiel and feeling bad for Lynn. When she made it back to the emporium, she plopped onto the couch.

"UUUUUUUHHHHHHHH…" she sighed, hard. Vena hopped onto the couch arm and looked at her. Her hat pulled way over her face.

"Umm…Kitten? You ok?" she asked.

"Never better." Kitten choked out, "I'll make the shirt tomorrow, okay?"

"Ok." Vena hopped off the couch. She walked into Facilier's room; the door creaked open. She heard him snoring, in his bed. His shadow was laying on the side with its hat over it eyes. Vena crawled up onto the bed and up to his face. She leaned over and waved in his eyes. "Hello? Wake up. I have something to say to you…" When he didn't respond, she pulled open one of his eyelids and looked at him.

"Hi. It's me. Wake up!" She let go of his eyelid and sat next to him, as if thinking. "Hmm…" Then, she smiled and sighed. "Waffles, waffles…" she sang, "on my plate, eat them before it's too late…SQUIRREL!" Vena stood up and grabbed a cue tip, pretending it was a microphone and that she was a comedian. "Is this thing on?" She paused.

"Yeah. Ok, you know, I come in the living room and my friend is sitting on the couch and all of the sudden, I hear this: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!! EH, EH, EH, EH! MEEEE MOOOO! It' a car siren! And then I come in here and I sit down. Yeah. Then, you know what I say? I say, '_**GET UP!!!!!**_'" Suddenly, Facilier woke up and smacked her off the bed by moving around. She fell on the floor and held the cue tip to her mouth. "Thank you! Goodnight, New Orleans!" Facilier grabbed her. "YIPE!" He yanked her off the floor and put her right up against his face.

"_What do you want?_" he hissed.

"Uh…Kitten wants you?" Vena said. Facilier threw her across the room and into the closet as his shadow slithered onto the ceiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to wake me up!?"

"But, it's Kitten!" Vena said from the closet, "She's upset!" Facilier's look softened.

"Kitten? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but I could tell something was wrong with her. Lynn came home furious earlier."

"You don't think they fighting, do you?"

"I don't know! OW! I…think you broke my spine." Facilier laughed at this.

"You're a doll; you have no spine."

* * *

Later on, after getting dressed and everything, Facilier walked into the living room, casually, where Kitten was still sitting, motionless on the couch. He sat down next to her. Kitten shifted, feeling the new weight on the couch, until she was balanced again.

"Hey, Kitten, ya'll aright?" he said.

"No." Kitten replied, coldly, not moving.

"Oh…" He paused to think, "So, what's up?"

"Stuff." Kitten replied.

"Stuff, huh? What kind of stuff?"

"Umm…"

"Come on, Kitten." he coaxed, "You don't want to sit around, pouting, do you?"

"No…" Kitten muttered.

"Well, then, why don't you tell Ol' Facilier what's wrong?" He slid closer to her. Kitten didn't have an answer. She knew he could easily charm her out of her mood and get her to tell him. But, she knew he wouldn't listen to her. "Come on, Kitten…" Facilier snuck his hands under her arms and suddenly started tickling her real hard. Kitten burst out laughing and her hat flew off of her head. Facilier smiled as seeing it was working; she was laughing and not screaming at him to stop. When she finally stated tearing, he stopped as she laid down on the couch, laughing the rest away. She panted.

"Ok, fine…I'll tell you…" she said. But, she suddenly remembered what she was going to tell him and sat up, serious again. "But umm…it's…it's about Gypsie." Facilier seemed a bit surprised by this. "I saw her in the store earlier. And you wouldn't _believe _what Lynn did!" She was already panting again. "She…She started hissing and _screaming_ her head off! She scratched me up because she was so scared I had to flash my flashlight in her face to get her to stop! It was so freaky! You should've heard her!" She started tearing as she remembered the next part.

"Th-Then, she wouldn't even talk to me! She kept hissing at me and she ran away!" Kitten threw herself into his arms, surprising him. "Why would she do that?!" Kitten started sobbing as all the thoughts flashed into her mind. Lynn poked her head out from under the couch at the constant mention of her name. Facilier glared at her and Lynn knew already she was involved. Kitten rubbed her eyes and looked at her. She gasped and flinched. Lynn gave a confused look, then she rubbed on her while purring. Kitten was shocked; just earlier, Lynn hadn't wanted anything to do with her.

"Kitten sad. Why?" Lynn asked. Kitten didn't speak.

"She's sad because you hissed at her earlier, Lynn!" Facilier snapped.

"Not mean to. Smelled _her_."

"Gypsie?" Kitten asked. Lynn nodded, "I just smelled like her? That's all?" Lynn nodded again. "So…you still like me?" Again, Lynn nodded. Kitten hugged Lynn and laid her head in Facilier's lap. "Facile?"

"Yeah, chère?"

"Tell me everything's going to be ok…"

"Well, sure, Kitten! Why wouldn't it be?"

_It won't as long as Gypsie's around… _Kitten thought. What she said was: "I don't know. Maybe I'm having a bad day?"

"Obviously. Hey, why don't you stay over? Vena could use some company." Kitten was a little surprised; Facilier never asked her to sleep over. He was usually the one who told them no.

"Thanks…" Kitten said, "That sounds good."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'll have the next one up tomorrow OR the next day tops.  
**


	5. Maybe You Imagined It

**Lol, I kind of came up with a reason for Gypsie to be...her. XD See if you can guess my very simple reason later on. ^^**

Kitten and Vena were sleeping in their usual bed. Kitten had long before turned Facilier's guest room into her room by putting up a bunch of pictures of them together with Lynn and a big poster that read, "THIS IS MY ROOM" As they slept, her night light sent shimmers all over the room; she had it to make the room really beautiful. She had re-arranged it, so her bed was by the door. And a lamp and cabinet was close to the door. Kitten tossed and turned; she was dreaming…

"_Terry!!" someone called down the school hallways, "Terry! Where are you?" The red-haired teenager walked down the empty hallways. As she turned the corner, she saw a blond-haired girl, sitting in a chair with…_

"_Terry!" the girl shouted, "There you are! Where've you been?"_

"_OH! Uh…Ciara!" Ciara's boyfriend Terry stood up. "Where…where was I…?" The blond girl scoffed._

"_Beat it, Ciara. I have a boyfriend to take to the movies."_

"_What are you talking about? Your boyfriend's in France!"_

"_No. MY boyfriend…" The blond girl gestured to Terry, "is right here!"_

"_No, he's not! That's MY boyfriend! Terry, it's not true, is it?" She looked at Terry. Terry hesitated for what seemed like forever._

"_It's…it's true. Stephanie said her boyfriend broke up with her and I wanted to make her feel better. But, then she kissed me and asked me to stay with her…"_

"_So…so, you abandoned me for her?"_

"_No! No, I just…well…it's-it's hard to explain…"_

"_Oh, no it's not!" Terry gave her a confused look. "I get it. She's popular! I'm not! I thought you were different!!"_

"_I…" Ciara ran off, tears coming to her eyes. She ran around the corner and opened the janitor's closet and slammed the door as hard as she could. When the door was closed, she started bawling. This went on for awhile until she heard a bang. She stopped crying and listened. After a few long seconds, she sighed hard._

"_Stupid Terry! Stupid Stephanie!" she said. She paused, and a wild grin came upon her face, "Well…" She grabbed a broom and stood up, wiping a few tears from her eyes and sighing. "If I can't have him…no one can."_

* * *

The next morning, Kitten walked down the street in New Orleans with Vena walking beside her and Lynn following behind, experimenting by going in zigzags on the ground like a snake. Kitten had been thinking all morning about how weird it was to have such a real dream about someone that she didn't know. The girl, Ciara, had looked so much like Gypsie, except her hair was shorter and not in a braid.

"Kitten is stressed." Lynn said.

"Yeah…" Kitten replied.

"Why are you stressed out today?" Vena asked, "So what if a new girl is flirting with Dr. Facilier? I don't care, because I'm a doll."

"I know, but she's just so…intimidating…and Lynn hates her. That proves my point. You should have been there. Lynn was so mad at her just for being there!"

"Aww, it can't be _that_ bad."

"Oh, really? Look at my back." Kitten raised her shirt up behind her so Vena could see all the scratches that Lynn had given her at the store.

"Wow! Uh…why are you all scratched up?"

"Because…" Kitten pulled her shirt back down. "Lynn was so freaked out, she ripped my back up with her claws."

"Oh…" was all Vena said as they continued to walk.

"I just think you should keep an eye in her. It's not that I'm worried they're in love, I'm worried that _she_ is bad news." Vena stopped. Lynn slithered up in front of kitten and stopped her.

"Umm…Kitten? Is that bad news?" Vena asked. Kitten looked ahead of her and gasped. They quickly hid behind the corner and took a look around it; slowly, cautiously. There was Gypsie, her hair down and whipping around her face like she was in a rocket. Her eyes glowed bright blue as she held her arms out and laughed; Kitten, Lynn, and Vena winced as they heard it: the piercing laugh. Then came Kitten's most fearful moment: Gypsie turned her head and stared straight at her.

"You…" she hissed. _Wait, is there more than one person here? _"…have seen too much." She reached out towards her and the next thing Kitten knew, she was out.

* * *

Blink, blink, blink. _Am I really thinking, already? Apparently, because I see…_

"AAAHHH!" Kitten screamed, as seeing Gypsie lean over her, looking normal again; all innocent. Gypsie leaped back as Kitten noticed she was lying in her bed in her room with Facilier, Lynn, and Vena standing over her. Or, Vena was standing on her shoulder.

"Kitten, are ya'll alright?" Facilier asked, obviously concerned.

"I…" Kitten tried to remember.

"I don't know what happened. I found her lying on the ground like this, so I carried her home. Ow…" She felt her cheek, where there were three scratches.

"Oh, Gypsie, you're a life saver!" Facilier said, as if relieved.

"Thanks, Faci." Kitten suddenly felt herself ready to throw up as she sat up.

"Wait, wait, wait…you just told him you found me, laying on the ground?" she asked.

"Yes." Gypsie said.

"Baloney!" Kitten's outburst startled Gypsie. "Why don't you tell him your eyes were glowing, Miss You-Have-Seen-To-Much?!"

"What?" Gypsie asked, innocently.

"Don't play dumb, Gypsie! I saw you! We all did!"

"Better calm down, Kitten. You'll have a heart attack." Vena said.

"What are you talking about? You saw it, too!"

"Umm…the last thing I remember is watching Bill Cosby on TV." Kitten gave an insane look. She rolled her legs off the bed and got ready to stand up.

"But…but, that doesn't make any sense!" Kitten protested, "We all saw it. Me, Vena, Lynn…" She looked to see that Lynn was gone. "Where's Lynn?"

"She ran off to play video games." Vena said, smiling.

"Uh…"

"Maybe, you imagined it." Facilier suggested.

"BUT…" Kitten paused. What if she had imagined it? After all, Vena didn't remember it. Maybe she was just being paranoid and fainted? Could that be possible? "Well…maybe…but, it seemed so real. But, I guess if you don't remember," She looked at Vena, "And Lynn's not interested, then, my stress is causing me to imagine things?" She shrugged and flashed a nervous smile.

"Exactly. You have been very stressed out, lately." Facilier said.

"Yeah…but…" _…something still doesn't make sense… _"Ok. Sorry, Gypsie." She choked on the word "sorry", "I don't want you to think I hate you…I'm just uh…stressed out, what with all my…homework and……homework…" Gypsie chirped.

"Oh, that's ok, Kitten!" she said, "I understand, perfectly!"

"You do?"

"Yes!" Gypsie sounded really happy. "Well, I have to go, now. But, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Of course you will."

"Bye!" And with that, Gypsie picked up her bag and skipped off. When she was gone, Kitten slowly turned her head to Facilier. All she said was,

"She scares me."

* * *

Kitten was sitting in a chair, watching as Gypsie and Facilier talked as if they'd known each other forever. She sighed. Ever since Gypsie had shown up, she'd felt more alert, more lonely, more paranoid, and of course–and she'd never admit it–a little jealous. She sighed again. Vena climbed up on her lap.

"Aw, come on, Kitten. You've been doing that all day."

"Doing what?"

"That weird breathing thing."

"You mean this?" Kitten let out a loud exaggerated sigh to get Facilier's attention.

"Yeah, that."

"Kitten, can you keep it down over there?" Facilier said. Kitten steamed as they continued talking. Kitten picked up a pebble on the ground and threw it at him. It hit him right in the eye.

"OW!" He glared at Kitten, who made stressed motions, saying something like,

"Come here! Come on! Now!" Facilier sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to go to Tiana's Palace to get some beignets." he announced, standing up. "When I get back, I don't want you accusing Gypsie of trying to fly, ya' hear?" At first, Kitten wasn't sure who he was talking to. "Kitten?" Kitten looked at him.

"Oh…uh--sure…?"

"I mean it. No more fighting today." As he walked by, Kitten mouthed the word "fighting" with a questionable look on her face. As Facilier shut the door behind him, Kitten suddenly became cautious.

"Uh…" she said, "I'll just…be up in my room…" she said. "You know, for uh…a thing." Kitten bolted down the hallway to her room.

"KITTEN, WAIT!" Gypsie called. Kitten slowly turned her head back around the corner.

"Yeah…?"

"Wanna talk until Faci gets back?"

"Uh…well, I…"

"Come on. I don't bite." _Are you sure? _Kitten thought. But, out of politeness, she walked over and sat next to her.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…let's get to know each other, because you seem a little uneasy around me. Tell me about yourself."

"Uh…well, uh…" Kitten tried to think of something to say, "I like cats?" Gypsie giggled. "Umm…I uh…I draw."

"You draw?"

"Yeah…uh…here…" Kitten reached to her side and pulled some drawings out of her bag. "These are some drawings I did of Facile and Lynn. Or his shadow fighting with Lynn. Or something else." Gypsie flipped through them.

"Wow, these are very good, Kitten." Kitten smiled, but said nothing. "I wish I could draw like this."

"Yeah, I've sort of been practicing for years and years…"

"Well, I'm impressed."

"Thanks." She paused to look at Lynn, who was curled up right under the chair Gypsie was sitting in. "Aw…Lynn is cute when she's asleep." Gypsie looked down and saw her.

"So, she is." she agreed. The door behind her began to slide open. Kitten looked away for a moment to zip her bag up. Gypsie smiled and lifted her foot up. Then, she brought it down hard on Lynn's tail. She heard a piercing screech that Lynn erupted both from pain and from noticing her. Just as Facilier walked in, he saw Lynn, attacking her leg like a rabid dog, screeching and scratching her relentlessly. Kitten watched in horror at the sight; she hated when Lynn was upset. And she had heard Gypsie step on her.

"LYNN!!!!" Facilier bellowed. Lynn stopped, just about to bite Gypsie's leg. She chirped with her mouth wide open, fangs showing. At first he had nothing to say. "Come here! NOW!" Lynn whimpered and slithered over to him. Facilier leaned over and glared at her. He lowered his voice, "If you ever do that again, you're gonna clean up the emporium and eat the dirt, LITERALLY!!!" Lynn squealed and backed away. "GET OUT OF HERE!!" Lynn didn't hesitate to dart out of there faster than a cheetah.

"Wait--Facilier, it wasn't Lynn's fault!" Kitten said. "She was just startled."

"Kitten, I seen it with my own eyes!" Facilier replied.

"No, Gypsie stomped on her tail. I seen _that_."

"Kitten!!"

"What?"

"Stop blaming Gypsie for everything!"

"But, I'm not blaming her! She did it!"

"I don't care. Even if she did, which she didn't, Lynn shouldn't have attacked her like that!" Kitten became angry.

"Gypsie, didn't you step on Lynn's tail? Don't deny it, because I heard you do it!" Gypsie just glared at her, as if confused.

"Kitten, go to your room." Facilier said, calmly.

"But…" Kitten protested.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!!" Kitten squeaked and dashed down the hallway. Facilier sat down across from Gypsie and rubbed his head. "Here are the beignets…" He sat the tray down for her to eat from.

"Can I help with your stress, Faci?" Gypsie asked, as Kitten peered around the corner.

"Well, a tarot reading can calm me down a bit." He paused to look at her, "How's about I do one on you?"

"No!" Gypsie suddenly blurted out. "I-I mean…I uh…my dad told me I can't do that without his permission."

"Oh, uh…your dad?"

"Well, I can, but he just cares, you know?"

"I get it."

"Yeah." Facilier glared at Kitten & pointed down the hallway.

"OUT!" Kitten practically flew down the hallway and into her room, shutting the door behind her and panting.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Aww! Poor Lynn! Getting screamed at like that... and poor Kitten. Facile never believes her. But, I kind of laughed at the end. "OUT!" XD Gypsie refusing a tarot reading is another one of Kitten's suspicions, in case you didn't pick it up.  
**


End file.
